Xiaolin Showdown: Finding Omi Credits (2005)
Music by Kevin Manthei Theme Written by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Theme Performed by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Main Title Design Eric Radomski Main Title Animation Matt Danner Azariah Owens Aaron Simpson Casting & Voice Direction Lisa Schaffer Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett As Clay Danny Cooksey As Jack Spicer Grey DeLisle As Kimiko Tom Kenny As Rainmundo and Dashi Wayne Knight As Dojo Maurice LaMarche As Master Fang Susan Silo As Wuya Tara Strong As Omi Also starring the voice of Jason Marsden As Chase Young and Reptilian Chase Developed for Television by Brandon Sawyer Storyboard Stephen Sandoval Edmund Fong Tim Eldred Curt Gada James Yang Timing Supervisor James Tim Walker Animation Timing Rick Bowman Mike Lyman Fred Miller Character Design Lois M. Lee Prop Design Lance Falk Background Design Jeff Starling Background Direction John Calmette Jeff Starling Background Paint John Calmette Images Courtesy of NASA/JPL-Caltech Production Manager Kyle Jolly Assistant Production Manager Chris S. Gonzales Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Melaine Pava Mark-Up/Painters Kim Bowen Eric Nordberg Animatic Ben Berkman Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Janette Hulett Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Teri McDonald Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Samantha Friedman Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Rob DeSales Assistant Film Editor Donnell Ebarrete Post Production Administrator Michael Miscio Assistant Production Manager to Techinical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Christopher D. Lozinski Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Michele Beeson Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Brody Mike Garcia Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Kerry Brody Wilson Martinez Fred Salinas Post Production Sound Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervised by Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE Tom Syslo Foley Artist Monette Becktold Sound Editors Daisuke Sawa Doug Andorka Eric Freeman Daniel Benshimon Re-Recording Mixers Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Animation Services Digital eMation, Inc. (Steven S.H. Yoon) Supervising Director Ki-Young Bai Aniamtion Director Ki-Ho Hwang Layout Artists Bung-Joon Jun Yung-Kyoon Yoo Key Animation Jung-Suk Seo In-Sul Hwang Hyung-Soo Park Seung-Taek Yim Hyun-Suk Seo Background Director Jong-Nam Kim Model Checkers Hyun-Mo Gang Yung-Nam Yim Assistant Animation Sung-Kwon Gang Jee-Hui Lee Jong-Gook Lee Final Checker Jung-Goo Seo Color Stylist Jung-Yim Kim Composition Jung-Mi Seo Production Staff Scarlet Soo-Kyung Kim Agatha Sarina Kim Production Administration Tammy Middleton Marci Gray Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyek Amy E. Wagner Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Carrie Dolce Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. Dolby Digital IASTE © 2005 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits